Alexandra Wayne
by MidnightBlueConverse99
Summary: Alexandra Wayne, daughter of Bruce Wayne and...the goddess Hecate. But don't tell anyone that! It's hard enough trying to keep her secret from her father that she's really a demigod. So, when winter break comes along things get hectic. Especially when it includes overprotective Dads, confusing best friends, villains, and secret identities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story of mine and don't worry my other stories are being written at this very moment and will be finished soon. :)**

**This story is a PercyxOc story. Sorry, no Percabeth. I love Percabeth mind you too, but it just wouldn't have fit in this story.**

**Other pairings in YJ will be the same but I know some people (like myself) are a little iffy about the pairing ZatannaxRobin so give me your thoughts on it. Should they be together or no?o.O**

**Anyways here's the Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Young Justice. I only own Alexandra and any other OC's.**

* * *

**ALEX POV**

"Lady Alexandra, it's time for supper."

I jumped about a foot in the air and slammed my giant book shut, making sure to place my hand over the cover in attempt to hide it's title. Wouldn't want Alfred asking me why my book was in Ancient Greek.

"Alfred!" I exclaimed, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

My favorite little British butler smiled, "My apologies Lady Alexandra,"

I clutched my book to my chest drawing up my knees, "Dad and Dick at the mountain?"

Alfred smiled a little sadly, "Unfortunately yes, I think its just going to be us eating dinner tonight."

I shrugged, "It's okay, crime-fighting comes before family. I get it." No, I didn't

Alfred somehow got this, "I'm sure they wished they could be home too."

I shrugged, "Whatever,"

When Alfred left I shoved the spell book between my mattress and the bed board. I'd have to move it somewhere later tonight, along with my other demigod equipment before Alfred woke up in the morning to clean my room.

Sighing, I walked out of my bedroom gently shutting the door behind me. I wished Dad could've just for this one time call off his Batman duties to spend one full entire night with me, his daughter. I mean how hard is it to just ask to take off one night to spend quality time with his kid.

I kicked the rug, continuing my journey to the Dining Room. Maybe if I just told him straight up _why _I wanted to spend so much more time than ever before would help, but I couldn't. It'd mean revealing I'm not human.

Confused? Well let me explain. So lets rewind back fifteen some years ago to when I didn't exist. My dad, Bruce Wayne who is secretly Batman, held a ball. My mom also known as the Ancient Greek Goddess Hecate decided to sneak in. Now my father didn't know her as Hecate back then, she went under the alias Helena Baxter. So, well I guess both were really attracted to each other (and I suspect my father had a few too many drinks…) and surprise! Nine months later Dad found me on the manor porch steps in a golden basket with a birth certificate.

My childhood I guess was pretty good and Dad was a pretty good dad, even though he had no clue what he was doing. It was around when I was eleven and twelve things started going downhill in my life. For one Dick came. Now don't get me wrong, I love Dick he's like the little brother I never had. But back then I wasn't really used to sharing my attention with other people, I was so convinced back then Dad liked Richard so much, he'd rather spend more time with him than me.

And then Robin showed up in a tabloid one day and I was furious. I remember I had been trying to get Dad to let me be his partner for _years. _I don't even remember what I screamed at him, but it was enough to make him hand me a credit card and say I wasn't allowed back in the house until I calmed down.

That was the first two days I ever spent alone and I hated them. Yet I appreciated them, because that's when I started noticing the abnormal things in my life. …And when I say that I mean besides the whole my dad's a superhero crap. When I say this, I mean like things that _shouldn't be real _happening to _me. _Like how it felt as if someone was watching me where ever went, how I saw at least two people on my little banishment with horns or have only one eye, and finally the last straw that scared me so badly I ran back home crying. I was in the woods that were behind the manor because I knew Dad had some secret shed out there and that's where I slept. Well anyways, it was really cold one night and I only had a blanket that did dirt to keep me warm, I literally couldn't feel my fingers. I remember staring at the logs I set up as a teepee like Dad taught me, and _willed _for a fire. At first nothing happened, but next thing I know the wood starts making these weird popping noises before it went up in flames with a loud _fwish! _I freaked out, and so did the fire. It soared ten feet into the air until I started screaming for it to stop in a panic, and it did.

Dad has never once questioned me on why I came running back to the house so freaked out that I was crying.

Two months after that incident I was walking home from school when I was attacked. A Cyclops had been tracking me for some time and I guess, and he took this opportunity to dive in and attack me. Man, compared to its other kind, this monster was smart. He had me cornered in an abandoned alley way where no one could here and see me, and for a daughter of a big time millionaire, that's a pretty hard feat to accomplish. Trust me, I've tried.

But like all monsters, they seem to forget a lot of demigods have protectors looking out for them and thankfully, I had one. His name of Gerald Evergreen he saved me and brought me to Camp Half Blood, a safe haven for demigods to learn how to survive in this crazy world. He even convinced my dad, THE FLIPPING BATMAN, I was a friend of his at school and I'd be staying at his house along with others. Two days later I was claimed by Hecate, goddess of crossroads, entranceways, fire, light, the Moon, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, and sorcery. When it was almost time to go home, Chiron gave Gerald and me permission to make fake brochures for a year-round academy in New York for the Highly Educated. It took a lot of work, but we finally manipulated the Mist enough to have the _people of New York _think it was real. Which by the way had a million in one chance of working, but thankfully it lasted long enough to convince Dad it was real enough to send me away there. What he didn't know was that the academy was really Camp Half Blood.

I've been fooling my Dad for _three and half years _into thinking I was attending an academy. Which as horrible as this sounds; is for his own good. If he knew that I wasn't even attending school but was whipping around a sword being taught how to kill things, he'd pull me right out and lock me away in the BatCave. Especially if he knew that in only eight months I might have to fight to my death in a war against the evil Titan Lord Kronos and his army.

Now you know why it might be a bad idea to tell him the truth.

I had finally made it to the dining room a few minutes ago and was piling my plate high with food. Alfred had the best food. My best friend Percy and I are always arguing on who makes better food, Alfred or Sally. Our fight always ends with us competing in a sword fight on who's the best. So far I've won seven rounds for Alfie here.

"So, Lady Alexandra how has your school year been so far?"

I tried to contain my smile at the irony. _Oh, it's been well. Navigated through the Labyrinth this summer, fought in a battle against a swarm of monsters and the enemy. Kronos is possessing a camper who I used to be friends with. That guy from Greek mythology, Daedalus, yeah well he sacrificed himself to destroy the Labyrinth. I learned a few new spells. Slayed probably over a hundred monsters….You know the usual. _"Pretty good, I guess."

"Oh, in any extracurricular activities?"

_I don't think you what you wanna know what "extracurricular activities" I partake in Alfred…_ "Mmm, no. Not really."

"Oh,"

We ate in silence after that. It wasn't until I finished that I left. Alfred was wrapping up the leftovers to give to the boys I guess for when they got back.

When I was safe and sound in my room I shut my door and locked it. Moving my demigod stuff in a new hiding spot for the night, I pulled out my spell book again. It was fairly new, I purchased it the moment I saw it in the Athena Cabin's bookstore/library. I was trying to learn a new spell for turning the clothes your wearing into armor. It'd be useful, and I also know for a fact Percy would love this particular trick.

I raised my hands out in front of me, reading the words on the page again carefully. "Όπως και το μετάξι από τα ρούχα μου, ας το τεθωρακισμένο γλιστρήσει επάνω μου!" _Like the silk of my clothes, let this armor slip upon me_

I watched the familiar white light emit from my hand and as magic the color of Celestial Bronze seeped through the light, twirling around my fingers before creeping up my arms. Excitement filled my entire body as I watched. It was working! Just as it was about to touch my clothing though, a sharp knocking emitted from outside my door, making me lose concentration on my spell. The golden magic fell from my arms and twinkled to the ground, disappearing just before it touched it.

"Alexandra!"

Jumping off my bed, I hid my book before my dad could pickpocket his way into my room. Not long after I thought it, Dad stood in the doorway, hands outstretched in a greeting, "How's it going?"

Smiling, I embraced my dad, "…Pretty good."

* * *

**BRUCE POV **

I smiled down at my daughter, taking in things that seemed to have changed about her over the past year.

Her eyes, like mine, were still their deep dark brown, but up close I could see flecks of vibrant purple in them now. Slightly strange, but I didn't mention it. Her dark brown hair had grown out, now reaching to the middle of her back instead of reaching past her shoulders. I noticed she styled her hair differently too, instead of side bangs; she parted her hair down the middle with two thick strands framing her face. She grew quite a bit too, growing out of her short height.

"So where's Dick?" Alex inquired curiously,

_Crap…_"On a mission."

"Oh, where to?"

"Haley's Circus, he's trying to bring justice to Jack Haley's name. Been some rumors about him and his circus stealing money."

Silence. "How long will he be gone?"

"I don't know, three days tops?"

"I'm only here for a week."

What? "Only a week?"

Alex rubbed her arm nervously, "I might've agreed to go spend the rest of winter break at a friends."

"Why?" _I never see you_ I wanted to say

"His mom-"

"It's a _boy!?" _

"Well, um yeah. But were not dating! I swear. His mom though invited me over for the holidays…" She glanced at my expression, slowing her speech, "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Nope." I answered, "Unless I'm allowed to come and you come back home on the last three days of break."

"That's like…two days at their house."

"Yep."

She sighed, "I'll go ask."

When she left I smirked. I may not know who this friend of hers is, but I feel much safer now that she's going to be there _and _with me watching her. I'd like to see that boy trying to do something with my daughter now.

* * *

**So yep. How'd you like it? **

**AND ALSO...Who saw the last episode of Young Justice Invasion. :( I cried, I literally cried. CAUSE THEY KILLED OFF WALLY :'(**

**anyways...Revie please:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrote this like right after the first chappie, decided to just post it.**

**Nothing really entertaining happens so bear with me,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice**

* * *

**ALEX POV**

After dad and I talked, I walked back to the kitchen and went straight for the wall phone. Thank the Gods neither Alfred or Dad got rid of this thing, other wise I'd have to climb onto the roof of the manor, _just _to Iris-message Percy to avoid someone in the house walking in on me.

Cell phones were very dangerous things for demigods to have. I have one, because Dad always insists, but I never, _ever _use it. When using a cell phone monsters can pick up the frequency of your voice and basically track you and hunt you down. It's literally like placing a giant blinking neon sign over your head that says: "EAT ME!"

Wall phones are no different. But you have a lesser a chance of being found because for some reason monsters seem to not be able to track us down as easily. I don't really know the whole ordeal with the thing using details; you'd have to ask an Athena kid about it then, but I know it has something to do with using the landline.

I think.

After dialing Percy's home phone number on the big numbered buttons, I waited listening to the rings. It was only after the fourth ring that someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Paul Blofis."

"Oh! Your Blowfish guy!" I blurted out, and then brought my forehead against the wall. I hate ADHD sometimes.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Percy told me something about how your name rhymed with 'blowfish' and yeah…" I trailed off listening to the silence. "You know what? I'll just tell you who I am instead."

"That'd probably be smart." Was his dry response.

Clearing my throat, my mouth twitched nervously, "My name's Alexandra Wayne, I was wondering if I could talk to Sally."

I think I heard the phone drop before hearing a guy in the background shouting Sally's name. A minute later I heard Sally's voice, "Alexandra?"

I laughed nervously, "Hi…"

"You do realize its ten thirty right?"

"Erm…well my father just got home and I told him about how you invited me to your house and um well, he said that I could only go if he and my younger brother Dick Grayson who'd I'd presume will somehow worm his way into this situation, could come."

I waited for a response; I could just imagine Sally chewing her lip going over all the scenarios. "It wouldn't be for the whole week either! He said for only two days!"

I heard her sigh, "Alright then, I guess."

"Oh, and one more thing," I added making sure the coast was clear, "He kind of doesn't know about the gods and stuff you know?"

"Oh...this should be interesting…"

"Ah ha…yeah…"

We basked in the awkward silence for a while before Sally spoke again, "You probably want to talk to Percy don't you?"

A small smile spread across my face unwillingly, "That'd be nice."

I heard Sally chuckle before handing off the phone to someone. "Alex!"

I grinned upon hearing the voice, "Percy!"

"You know, I think you might've broke Paul," He said jokingly.

"One of the many perks of inheriting the name 'Wayne'" I shot back.

He laughed before speaking again, "So I heard your dad is coming along?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's quite protective if you asked me. I think he's afraid you'll like take me away and never give me back."

"Like there's a reason for stealing you." He scoffed

"Hey!" I shouted, "I'd like to tell you I've been kidnapped for plentiful of reasons."

I started ticking off why, "Money, my beauty-"

Percy snorted.

Even though he couldn't see it, I stuck out my tongue. "Meanie."

"You know I'm joking." I could picture him smiling,

I twirled the wall phone's cord, "So you think I'm pretty?

I bit the inside of my cheek as I waited for his response. For some reason a part of me was hoping for him to say yes.

"Well, you're _not ugly-"_

"Jackson…"

"Okay, okay, sorry, just kidding." I glared at the wall, "Alex I think your _very _pretty."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach while my chest felt like it was going to burst. My head spun, "Really?"

"Really."

I smiled, "Thanks Percy…" I thought for a moment before admitting something I've been keeping in for a long time, "By the way, your not too shabby either."

He laughed, "Why thank you!" Pause. "I gotta go my mom's telling me to get off the phone."

I laughed, "Kay, bye. Don't let the monsters bite!"

"You mean bed bugs right?"

"No, actually I don't. That rule kind of got trashed after we became demigods."

"…True. I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye."

With that I hung up the phone, going over the conversation that just played out.

"_Alex, I think you're very pretty."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

HOLY BATMAN. PERCY CALLED ME PRETTY.

I stood there for a while kind of just replaying the conversation over and over again, until a ring interrupted my thoughts. Grabbing the phone I placed it against my ear,

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Dickiepoo!"

Dick groaned, "My god, didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"In public yes. But when do I ever listen?"

"…"

"You bat-glaring?" I asked curiously.

"…Maybe."

"Well, stop! Otherwise you'll get wrinkles like dad."

"Alex,"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Just shut up."

I rolled my eyes, "So why you calling sport?"

"To talk."

"No, really?" I countered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" Sigh, "I miss them."

I leaned against the countertop so I was in more comfortable position, "You mean your parents?"

"Yeah,"

"I bet they miss you too Dick…" I responded quietly.

I heard him sniffle, "I'm sorry I couldn't be home tonight."

I smiled sadly, "S'okay bud, I know you have your reasons."

"But I should've been at home to see you!"

"No you didn't, _Dad_ should've been home. You? No. You're trying to clear a man's name that you looked up to as a grandfather. I get it."

Dick was silent for a bit, "You know…he really does try his hardest to be a good dad to you."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Richard, I really don't want to talk about this right now, he should've been home. End of story."

This conversation was taking a swerve for the worst. "Hey!" I butted in before he could respond we're going to a friend of mines house on the 27th. So when you get home pack, kay?"

"Who is it?"

"You remember Percy?"

"Oh, the boy you're always talking about?" I could practically _see_ him smirking.

"I do not talk a lot about him!"

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

I was about to respond, but _someone_(Dad) ripped the phone out of my hands.

"Enough." He said in a firm voice.

"Dick started it!" I protested.

Dad rolled his eyes, "I really don't care who started it. Besides you've been on this phone for over an hour. Now go to bed…while I talk to Dick."

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran back upstairs. Butt.

After I finished getting ready for bed, I pulled out my spell book again and turned off the lights. Casting a glow spell, I read my book using while using my brightly lit hand as a light.

But too soon my eyes started feeling heavy and I had to put the book away before snuggling into my bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**Until next time I guess **

**Please REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lé Gasp! **

**I've updated?!**

**What a sight!**

**Anyways, I'm not very proud of this. I'm kid of more excited for writing the next chapter. Ho ho.**

**By the way, why do people on my block use MY freaking basketball hoop when there's a better one two houses down? Like seriously, the nets perfect and everything! But no, people like my crappy one better. It sucks. Especially since all those people usually look like they belong in a gaang and kick puppies for fun. :(**

**And when I let my dogs out, I get all self concious, especially when there are teens their around my age. You can see me clearly from fifteen feet away where my hoop is in the alley way. I woke up once at like eleven to let my dogs out, my hair's a mess and I'm in fuzzy pj pants with a baggy shirt, no make up with break out face, and glasses on.****  
**

**Guess who was out there already playing basketball sweating and all.**

**A bunch of boys my age. Shirtless.**

**I kind of just froze. Then grabbed my dogs and hid. Cursing them for setting out there and hour ago so early in the morning to play.  
**

**While shirtless.**

**Gah! You know how horrible that is!? Its not like I haven't seen guys like that (swimming for feild trips) but...it's still uncomfortable! And awkward! Your shirtless, sweating, and in public.**

**Think of all the teenage girls like me who blush when they see that!**

**Come on! See what its like to be us girls for once and keep the shirt ON.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or YJ**

* * *

I dropped another drachma into my falsely made rainbow again hoping it'd work. Sadly, there are no spells for Iris-messaging.

…At least not in the book I have here. Maybe at camp in Athena Cabin Library…that's where I store all my books since I don't have a cabin.

I positioned my flashlight I was holding over my glass of water carefully as I tried to IM in my father's bathroom. It would be easy if…

"Alexandra! Are you done yet!"

…not for the three hundred some guests for the Annual Wayne Yule Ball tonight.

I hated it.

Each year it came right on Christmas and messed up proper family time. This year though, Dad allowed us to invite friends.

Of course, I wasn't informed this until the day of the ball.

So while Dick partied with his friends, I was stuck dealing with annoying sons of rich businessmen who didn't know how to take no as an answer.

Awesome.

"Alexan-"

"No! For the _millionth _time, I AM NOT DONE. So, just GO AWAY."

"But-"

"GO!"

I breathed out roughly then sucked it back in as an image filtered in through the rippling water.

"Oh thank the-"

The image faded and the overly cheery voice of Iris replaced it. Again.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but your connection failed! Maybe you should try another time-"

I smacked the cup into the sink, "I've tried ten times!"

I gripped the sink's marble counter and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Where are you Percy?"

It had been earlier today when it happened; we were talking over Iris before his exams then he left promising to IM me afterwards. After four hours I started to get worried. I called Sally. She told me he hadn't come home, then asked if he was with me. I said no.

She tried to calm my nerves by saying that he would be home soon.

It's been five hours since then and I'm starting to get a little scared. Percy attracts _a lot _of trouble. I know he can handle himself but still; thinking about your best friend being trapped or stuck somewhere in some monsters lair can put anyone on the edge.

I looked in the mirror.

I really wish I could've said I looked like a mess or something, a way to express my worry physically. Instead I just have this slight crease in my forehead caused by the furrowing of my eyebrows. My make up, which Alfred so perfectly did, looked fine. Not even a single clue that showed where I had constantly rubbed with my hands against my eyes.

I sighed glancing at the cup forlornly before stepping out of the bathroom.

Instantly, I was hit by the classical music playing softly and the sounds of mingled laughter and talking. I spotted my dad almost instantly chatting up some red haired woman.

I mentally groaned. I _hated _when Dad went out with woman since it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing…to…each…other….

I shivered. Officially disturbed.

Dick wasn't too far behind Dad and the woman with his group, messing around. When he saw me his face lit up and he waved me over as an invitation, but I smiled sadly and shook my head politely. Those were his friends; I didn't know any of them. I'd just make things awkward most likely.

Dick shrugged before going back to his conversation with a waist length hair blonde.

I shimmied and dodged businessman who wanted to talk, while running from the preppy snobby sons of theirs who just wanted to get in my pants.

Pigs.

Yes, before you say it, I've met them all from one time or another. So I _know _how they act. I can judge them as harshly as I want.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I slipped outside to the gardens, shutting the patio door as I did.

I took a seat at one of the stone benches that lined the area near the rose bushes. Well, there weren't roses on it now, cause its winter and all, but you get what I mean.

The air was brisk and cold, and I silently scolded myself for not wearing a sweater of some type. I winced as my feet ached in the heeled black shoes I was wearing and pulled them off, tossing them in the rose bush for good measures of riddance.

Hopefully some deranged animal will eat them.

I traced patterns in the fluffy snow that fell earlier tonight until my toes became numb and brought them on the cool seat, hiding them in the long fabric of my purple dress.

I laid my head on my knees.

Sigh.

I'm bored.

As if hearing my plea, someone called out, "Alex?"

My head jerked up and searched the gardens quickly, "Percy?"

My fellow friend emerged from the shadows, a goofy grin playing on his features. "Hey, mom said you were worried about me."

"How'd you-?"

"Me." Spoke another very familiar voice.

"Nico!?" I whisper yelled.

"Yep. How's it going? Got any food?"

"Wha-bu-that…huh?"

Percy sighed. "We'll explain."

OOOOO

After sharing their little adventure with Thals today in the Underworld and retrieving the Sword of Hades, did I punch both of them.

"Idiots!" I hissed, "Why didn't you IM or anything while on the trip, preferably when you were all having BURGERS? Do you know HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

Percy and Nico shrank away, "Your eyes…" They both warned warily.

I glared. On occasion, when mad, my eyes have been known to flash purple completely before I accidently cause something bad to happen.

But I've had it under control for…a month now. We should be fine, since um…it flares up during, you know…_that time _once a month.

...Yeah.

A bush next to Nico rapidly shriveled and he yelped, "Alex!"

I sighed smirking, "That was on purpose, dimwit. I had to let off a little steam."

"It could've been me!"

I rolled my eyes.

Percy looked impressed, "Wow, no words used either. Impressive."

"Yeah, if only the Titan Lord was afraid of shriveling plants. Life would be so much easier."

Magic could only go to so many lengths. There were rules too. Dark Magic = Forbidden. You do Dark Magic? A punishment is rewarded to you appreciatively.

Next are the different subjects of magic. I do spells. That's what I'm good at. I suck at Potions, always blowing up in my face with some magical side effect. And don't even get me started on runes those things are impossible! Though, my brother did know how to use them, he said he'd teach me…but um, he turned to the dark side to say the least.

Bad thing about spells?

There are so many of them, you'll never be able to study them in one lifetime. I really only remember ones I used more than once or the ones I'm learning now.

Like for example, I charmed my sword with poison a lot when fighting monsters or trip Ares kids for being such donkeys with the simple saying of the spell all the time. I know those babies like the back of my hand.

But ask me if I know how to make it rain?

I have no idea; maybe I'll look it up in a book.

"Are you cold?"

Percy's voice broke me out of my reverie, "What?"

"Are you cold?" He repeated.

"No," I quipped back quickly even though I was shaking like crazy.

Yeah, sleeveless dress in the middle of winter.

Smart thinking there, Alex.

He rolled his eyes, "Here,"

Percy shrugged off his black jacket and handed it to me. I carefully took it and wrapped it around myself. It was warm and smelt like him. "Thanks."

"No problem." His lopsided grin caused a flurry of killer butterflies in my stomach. I gave a shaky smile back.

I heard someone gag and I looked over Percy's shoulder and glared at the Son of Hades. "What, Death Breath."

He rolled his eyes, "I just think me and Kelp Brains should get going before things get too sappy Sparky."

I gave him a Bat Glare, "If you plan on keeping that hair of yours, I'd Shut. Up."

Percy gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "I think he's right. We need to go, I still have presents to finish wrapping for tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It was silent for a while; I took off the coat, "Her-"

"Keep it."

"But-"

"Alex," Percy gazed into my eyes. I thought I'd melt from the intensity, "Keep. It."

"O-okay." My voice cracked and I saw Nico disguise a laugh into a coughing fit.

Percy flashed another smile. "See ya later?"

"Hades, yes." I replied grinning back.

I watched as he leaned in a little closer and my breath hitched. But then he got this worried look for a second, and if I hadn't known him for so long I would've thought it was my imagination, before taking a step back. "Bye!"

"Bye…" I softly said as he and Nico grasped hands (manly of course, as Nico puts it. *rolls eyes*) and disappeared in a flash.

...

Was it just me, or did it seem like for a split second Percy was going to kiss me?

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow. **

**I'm going to go before I pass out on my computer -_- 'Night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a super quick chapter I thought I'd post. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or YJ.**

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!"

"Dude, calm down-"

"Don't tell me what to do Shorty!"

Dick huffed, shouldering his blue duffel bag, "Don't call me that."

"…Would you prefer Dickiepoo?"

"No actually-"

"Too bad!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine back out at him.

"Children."

"Dad," "Bruce." Dick and I simultaneously greeted.

He glanced between the both of us before looking at me. "Stop tormenting your brother."

"I will if we get a move on sometime today."

"It takes a little while to pac-"

"We're only staying a couple of days. We only need a small duffel bag." I held up my purple one to emphasize. "Didn't I tell you guys to pack yesterday too?"

"Um…"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys forgot didn't you?"

"Well-"

"And if you use the superhero excuse, I will smack you."

Dad dragged a hand down his face before collecting Dick and I's bags. "Come on."

"Yes!" I cried jumping into the backseat of the black mustang, "Were leaving!"

"You're very excited for someone who practically lives at the place where were visiting." Observed Dick crawling into the seat next to me. Dad says shotgun isn't worthy enough for us. I think he just likes to have no one sit there so no one talks to him.

Oh yeah! Did I mention Dads driving us? Yep. We gave Alfred a break.

"Well, that's because it's New York!" I cried.

"And?"

"New York is amazing! The buildings, the side-show acts, crazy people! It's awesome!"

Dad revved up the engine; although he looked as if he wasn't listening I knew he was by the slight twitch at the mention of _crazy people_. He hates crazy people, they remind him of Joker.

Dad _loathes _Joker.

"No villains?" Asked Dick, probably thinking about Joker too.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, just the usual burglars and stuff." _Unless you count that fruit looped Titan and his monsters…than maybe. _

"Heroes?"

I let a smile slither onto my face, "Nopers. No one can handle us New Yorkers for long Dick."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Wasn't Wonder Woman your guy's patron for a little while?"

I rolled my eyes mentally, "Yes. But did you see how quickly she booked out of there? We made it pretty clear to her we didn't need her help capturing robbers." _Or at least us demigods did..._

Dad snorted, "Yes, you people did make it very clear. Diana won't even step inside New York City to visit anymore."

I smirked, "Good." Dad sent me a look, "Uh…I mean, _poor princess._"

"That sounds worse." Inquired Dick.

"Shush, Dickiepoo."

"Don't call me that!"

OOOOO

Five hours and six minutes later we were parked in front of the medium apartment building in which Percy lived in.

I pulled out my earplugs and grinned. Dad had called Sally apparently to let her know we were coming because she was standing at the top of the steps with a smile.

I tossed my Ipod Touch on the seat and ran out of the car up to her.

"Sally!" I yelled hugging her.

"Hello to you too Alex." She replied laughing.

"Oh my gods! I've missed you so much!" I explained pulling back.

"I know sweetheart, what has it been? Two years now?"

"Yes!" Something sparkly on Sally's hand caught my attention. The biggest and dopiest grin I've ever made appeared on my face, "What's that on your finger Sally? It's just sooooo sparkly!"

Her entire face lit up. She looked ecstatic, "Why that's my ring Alex."

I squealed like a little girl, "Congratulations!"

Sally laughed, "Thank you! Paul and I are so excited, we're already planning the wedding for this spring."

"_This spring!"_

"Mmmhhmmm, it'll be a lot of work. But I really want it before…you know…" She lowered her voice casting her eyes over my shoulder at my brother and Dad, "the _war happens._"

I winced ever so slightly. "Probably best."

She squeezed my shoulder and sent me a smile, "Probably." She began walking down the steps, "By the way," she called, "You're invited."

I grinned. "Awesome."

"It's the least I can do for keeping Perseus out of trouble for me."

I laughed. "So true."

* * *

**Review!**

**...Lol, I love this episode of Adventure Time I'm watching _"Up In a Tree"_ If any of you have seen it, I love that ****squirrel. _IN THE TREE, PART OF THE TREE! :)_  
**


End file.
